Wireless communication systems typically include wireless access nodes, such as base stations, which provide wireless access to communication services for user devices over wireless links. A typical wireless communication system includes many wireless access nodes to provide wireless access across a geographic region, with individual wireless coverage areas associated with each wireless access node. The wireless access nodes exchange user communications and overhead communications with a core network of the wireless communication system over backhaul communication links to control nodes. The control nodes typically coordinate handoffs of user devices moving between coverage areas of different wireless access nodes, control the operation of the wireless access nodes, and route communications, among other functions.
However, the backhaul communication links can often become heavily loaded when many users receive wireless access from a single wireless access node, or when a few users consume a large amount of bandwidth. Additionally, faults in the backhaul communication links can occur, such as cable faults or equipment failure. Unfortunately, when the backhaul communication link of a wireless access node experiences a fault, wireless access to communication services through that wireless access node may be reduced and user devices may experience poor performance.
Overview
What is disclosed is a method of operating a communication system. The communication system includes wireless access nodes and a network control system, where user devices and the wireless access nodes communicate over wireless links, and the wireless access nodes and the network control system communicate over individually associated backhaul links. The method includes transferring forward communications in a forward direction from the network control system to a first one of the wireless access nodes over a forward link portion of a first backhaul link associated with the first wireless access node, and transferring reverse communications in a reverse direction from the first wireless access node to the network control system over a reverse link portion of the first backhaul link. The method also includes monitoring forward performance of the forward link portion and monitoring reverse performance of the reverse link portion, and identifying a second of the wireless access nodes to assist the first wireless access node. If the forward performance of the forward link portion exceeds a forward threshold, then the method includes instructing the first wireless access node to initiate a backup wireless link between the first wireless access node and the second wireless access node, and if the reverse performance of the reverse link portion exceeds a reverse threshold, then the method includes instructing the second wireless access node to initiate the backup wireless link between the first wireless access node and the second wireless access node. The method also includes using the backup wireless link to offload communications of the first backhaul link.
What is also disclosed is a communication system. The communication system includes wireless access nodes and a network control system. User devices and the wireless access nodes are configured to communicate over wireless links, and the wireless access nodes and the network control system are configured to communicate over individually associated backhaul links. The network control system is configured to transfer forward communications in a forward direction from the network control system to a first one of the wireless access nodes over a forward link portion of a first backhaul link associated with the first wireless access node, and the first wireless access node is configured to transfer reverse communications in a reverse direction from the first wireless access node to the network control system over a reverse link portion of the first backhaul link. The network control system is configured to monitor forward performance of the forward link portion and monitor reverse performance of the reverse link portion. The network control system is also configured to identify a second of the wireless access nodes to assist the first wireless access node. If the forward performance of the forward link portion exceeds a forward threshold, then the network control system is configured to instruct the first wireless access node to initiate a backup wireless link between the first wireless access node and the second wireless access node to offload communications of the first backhaul link, and if the reverse performance of the reverse link portion exceeds a reverse threshold, then the network control system is configured to instruct the second wireless access node to initiate the backup wireless link between the first wireless access node and the second wireless access node to offload communications of the first backhaul link.